


Crimson Cloud

by Lati_Oni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lati_Oni/pseuds/Lati_Oni
Summary: The story of two hunters drawn to the events transpiring Red Grave.Each holding a weight on their shoulders as they return to a place they never dreamed to.A past now buried among the carnage in Red Grave.How will they keep the outside world safe?A story during the month before the game begins.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Again, posting stuff I usually feel too shy to, I would love any feedback! I've never posted any of my works.

**_Prologue_ **

  
  
  


###  **_May 16th, 8:45 pm / Prologue /_ **

_ “In the name of God, we pray for salvation. The End is upon us…” _

“What a load of shit…”

The grim broadcast echoed in the diner for a few moments before being turned off, leaving only the faint sizzling coming from the kitchen. The whole establishment was nearly empty save for themselves and the chef. Most people had made their way outside to look at the Demon Tree that had sprouted nearly overnight, it’s shadow loomed over Red Grave like a bad dream. 

Ceri held the radio in her hand, her thumb over the power button. Salvation was the last thing she wanted to hear about before a meal. The gloomy night air and the long drive had already made her queasy. ****_  
  
_

“Are you sure it was a good idea to eat here?” Vasilis asked, propping open the glass diner door

Vasilis stood by the open diner doorway, arms crossed with a pair of worried eyes resting on the demonic tree. He took a long drag from his cigarette as he watched more and more of the town’s inhabitants begin to swarm around it like curious flies. His boots began to tap impatiently as he looked over his shoulder at his companion for an answer.

“I wanted to see it for myself, besides, can’t beat the service when nobody else is in here” She pushed her chestnut hair from her eyes as she chuckled, the chef setting her burger and fries before her. “And if the  Qliphoth does destroy everything, I figured trying the best burger joint in town before it’s demon food would be in my...best interests.” 

The brunette snickered to herself once more before digging into the fries, “Speaking of, you should eat. That’s the 4th cigarette and we just got here.” 

He shook his head, stomping out his spent cigarette and lighting a new one. “Not hungry. Too much on my--HEY!” a red flash zipped by his cheek, the new cigarette flicked from his mouth and onto the sidewalk. “Bitch”

Ceri smirked, “Can’t have you keeling over with lung cancer mid-battle, you’ve already punctured you own lungs by accident more time then I can count Mr. 4 foot scythe blade…” 

Her voice muffled as she took a long bite from her burger, grease dribbling down her wrists. 

“You’re insufferable sometimes you know that?”

Vasilis stomped outside with a pout trying to salvage the cigarette. “You are so lucky it didn't land in this puddle, my four-foot scythe would have gone right up your ass.” He reached down towards it when suddenly a loud crash came from the  Qliphoth.

“What the hell?” Vasilis whipped his head around and watched two figures descend from the highest point of the tree. All of the spotlights dappled on their forms as they crashed to the ground, earning many surprised screams from the civilians. One rode on what looked to be a giant golem while the other followed. 

“W-whoah!” Vasilis nearly lost his balance as the shockwave rumbled the streets, the sudden movement letting his cigarette roll into the puddle.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me”

For a moment, he mourned the loss of a perfectly good cigarette, the curious chatter of the crowd filling the streets as the two figures pushed their way through. Some chatter stood out amongst the rest.

**_“What happened to Dante”_ **

**_“Where is Dante?”_ **

It was hard to see through the gathering, Vasilis stood on his tiptoes to get a better look at the mysterious duo. A man in all black accompanied by a man with striking white hair parted the crowd.

**_“He’s buying time...but it doesn't look good”_ **

The ground shook once more, everyone turning once again towards the Qliphoth. The base suddenly sprouted long spiked tendrils, seeking out any who drew too close.

**_“You’re kidding me…Dante...lost?”_ **

Vasilis took in a sharp breath as the screaming began, the tendrils skewering anyone who got in its way. “Dante...lost?” He uttered slowly, his pack of cigarettes slipping from his fingers and clattering to the cement. Civilians bolted past him, some stumbling over each other and hitting the asphalt. The slower ones were dragged away, their corpses grinding against the street like red chalk.

One woman had given up, kneeling to pray on the ground as shuddering sobs wracked in her chest.The tendril closed in on her as she begged for mercy.

_ “I-in the n-name of God, we…. p-pray for salvation. The E-End is upon us…” _

_ “ _ **_Again_ ** _...what a load of  _ **_shit_ ** _ ” _

The loud pop of a gun echoed amidst the chaos, snapping Vasilis out of his daze. Just before the tendril pierced the woman, it was blasted into bloody pieces point blank.

Ceri stood firm with her gun outstretched, licking the fingers of her free hand. The horned barrel of her gun smoking a deep ethereal red after the shot. The weapon faded into the shadows and she strode up to him.

“Not like you to freeze up like that Vas, did the lung cancer finally render you immobilized? Thought we had a job to do here” She raised an eyebrow with a smug expression as she prodded a small staff into his chest.

He snatched it away, twirling it in his fingers until it began to glow. “Shove it, took you long enough Burger Queen”

The woman began to cry again, earning both of their attention.

“W-who are you two…?” The woman whimpered. “Did God send you?”

The pair looked at each other for a moment then bust out laughing, a loud metal clang dragged against the cement as the small staff extended into the long scythe. 

**_“God doesn't send us any paychecks”_ **

**_“We’re Devil Hunters after all”_ **


	2. Call for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 16th, 9:30 am / Ceri & Vas /
> 
> Ceridwen receives a call for help, Seeing the horror that emerged in Red Grave.

_ “Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?” _ _  
  
_

The annoying ringtone immediately snapped her awake.

“Nnhh… hate this song…” Ceri grumbled. Her body was sore, another long night on the couch. Her joints creaked just like the old leather beast.

_ “Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?” _

She grew impatient, her nose scrunching. She hoped Vasilis would pick it up. She grunted and rolled over, spotting Vas passed out on the carpet. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Must she do everything?.

_  
_ _ “Don't cha?” _

_  
_ _ “Don't cha?” _

Disgruntled she glanced at the time. “9:30? Who the hell is calling so early??” The plush blanket slipped to the floor as she stood and she tiptoed across the room. 

_ “Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?” _

Ceri shoved her foot into his side and rolled him over, fetching the phone from his front pocket. She quickly answered, thankful to be rid of the obnoxious song.

“Heavens Landslide” 

The line was quiet for a moment, then a loud cheerful voice filled the line.

“Hey girlie! It's Nico!”

Ceri took a moment to blink the exhaustion from her eyes and yawned, “Oh, hey.”

“Think I can call you up on that favor?”

She let out a low sigh, it's always favors this early. “Depends. What the hell do you want us wrapped up in now.”

Nico scoffed, “check the news dingus! You haven't seen?”

Ceri bit her lip, check the news? What had happened?. She moved the phone from her ear and reached for the remote. She pointed it across the room at the small TV and it flickered to life.

**_“It simply sprouted overnight!”_ **

**_“Welcome back to live coverage of the mysterious plant-like structure that appeared here in Red Grave…”_ **

**_“Red Grave plagued with mysterious disappearances..”_ **

Stunned, Ceri flipped through all of the channels, one News Cast over the other. A giant demonic tree? What the hell is going on? She pressed the phone back to her ear.

“What the hell is that??” She snapped

“Some uh, demon tree I guess, Dante got hired to take on the big demon inside-”

“Wait, you mean  _ the _ Dante?”

“Oh yeah. Some strange guy showed up and asked for his help, we got roped in it too.”

“You and Nero?” 

“Yeah! But in case things go sour we're gonna need the extra manpower to keep people safe.”

Ceri sighed again, “Am I at least getting paid this time?”

“All expenses paid! You have my word.”

She let out one long, final sigh, rubbing her eyes. “Fine, I guess.”

“All right! I'll send ya the location! Seeeeyaa!”

Nico excitedly hung up, leaving Ceri to herself. 

**_“Why did I say yes. That's a 7-hour drive…”_ **

After the excruciating amount of time it took to wake Vasilis up, the pair packed the car up, making sure they had at least some essentials in case this turned out to be a longer trip. Vasilis leaned against the car, coffee in one hand, cigarette in the other. His eyes followed Ceri, who had busied herself with triple checking they had everything. She seemed a little nervous, her face tight and her lips flat in a frown.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been to Red Grave.” He spoke up, wanting to gauge her reaction.

Her face softened for a moment, “U-uhm, yeah, you’re right” Her eyes darted back down to her list, “5 years?” 

Vasilis nodded, “Almost more.” He took a thoughtful drag of his cigarette, washing it down with his coffee. He watched her again, she rubbed the back of her head and sighed as she put down the list. “Will you...be ok?” He dared ask.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’ll be fine.” Her jaw loosened as she tried to relax, “I should be more worried about you, think you can keep your hands to yourself when we get there? You-Know-Who is gonna be there.” She changed the subject swiftly.

“Hey, I can behave! Sometimes…” he retorted with a laugh, “In all seriousness though…” His brows furrowed slightly, “I know how you feel about Red Grave, you can tell me you know.”

Her eyes avoided his for a second, and she gave a loose chuckle, “Dude, it's fine, I can say the same about you. It’ll be ok, besides, how often do you get to see a  Qliphoth up close? Maybe Dante will sign my tits like a celebrity” She crumpled her written list and shut the trunk. 

Vasilis wanted to believe her, he sighed and shook his head. “Fine, if you say so” he flicked the cigarette to the ground. “Ready?” He asked.

“Almost, you can start the car though. I just gotta lock up and grab a few things.” Ceri headed back inside the small apartment. The room was dark thanks to the blackout curtains, some LED lights hung haphazardly here and there around the perimeter. She flicked the lights on and began to search around the room. She kicked a few pizza boxes with her foot and sifted through a small pile of clothes.

“Aha!” She salvaged her small jacket and tossed it over her shoulder, “Now for Mel…” Her eyes scanned the room again until she saw the large beads hanging next to her old bass. “There you are…” She waded across the room and pulled them off the hook, gently resting the necklace on her shoulders. Her hands lingered a moment, her gaze shifting to her bass, a photo tucked neatly under its strings.

For a moment she doubted herself, would she be ok? Her nails thoughtfully tapped the bass’s smooth surface and across the dusty strings.

_ “Hurry up the existential dread of a long drive is setting in!”  _ She heard Vasilis honk a few times and call out to her from outside. 

“Ahh, I’ll be fine what’s the worst that could happen?” She wiped the strings gently with her hand and turned to leave. “One last show at Red Grave.”


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo finds themselves tearing through the empty streets of Red Grave

###  **_May 16th, 9:00 pm / Ceri & Vas /_ **

**_“TAKE THE FUCKING LEFT”_ **

The car near skidded to a halt, drifting as it took a sharp turn. Ceri pulled herself out the window, aiming a few shots at the horde of demons swarming after their car.

“Would it kill you to TELL ME SOONER” Vasilis grunted after the car steadied itself. He spun the wheel back and slammed on the gas, charging down the small alleyway.

Ceri ducked her head inside, “Do I look like a fucking GPS? Just drive or we're demon food!”

The pair expertly weaved through the near-abandoned roads and alleyways. The search for more people in need of evacuation became scarce, the whole town quickly becoming swallowed by the influence of the  Qliphoth.

“They're closing in!” Ceri continued her assault, aiming with deadly accuracy.

Vasilis gritted his teeth, “we aren't gonna lose them at this rate, we're still too slow!” He nervously eyed the speedometer as he drove.

Ceri pursed her lips, “shit…” she hissed, she had to think fast.

“I'm getting out”

“Wait, what?!”

“I'm getting out! I'll meet you at the rendezvous with the others, the location should still be on your phone!” She climbed fully out the window and pulled herself onto its roof.

“You gotta be kidding me! I'm not leaving you here!” he tried to grab at her ankles as she slipped out. 

“I'll be fine if anyone can handle it, it's me and Mel!” she called from the rooftop. “Seeya!” She hopped off and landed on the street in front of the horde of demons before he could protest.

The fly-like creatures buzzed and gurgled with glee, blood seeping through their bloodied pincers.

“Yuck, Empusa…” Ceri pinched her nose as she stood down the pack. “I’ll need a very large fly swatter for vermin big as you” She glanced over her shoulder, making sure the car was far ahead by then. “You guys like playing tag? Betcha I’m faster”

One of the larger Empusa growled, speaking in low guttural clicks as the rest of the pack closed in.

“Awh did I hurt your little buggy feelings?” Ceri teased, flapping her hands like tiny bug wings. The red beads around her neck hovered ever so slightly off her body, radiating dark energy. They slowly circled around her like tiny planets. Another angered snarl erupted from the creatures, all of them screeching and clicking in tune.

“Sorry boys, we don’t speak gross bug language….” The beads slithered down her arms, four on each side, the energy materializing into a red gelatinous substance that coated them. It quickly formed up into large, demonic free-formed arms. The beads floated around in the substance with charged power.

Right as the creatures charged her one of the arms reached up and out, swinging up onto the streetlight above them, “Catch me if you can!” 

They whipped out again, clutching onto the side of the building as the Empusa began to stack up onto each other in feeble effort to reach her. She had to take them away from the others, she couldn't risk them catching up. 

“Over here bug brains!!!” she snickered, pushing herself off of the window and launching herself down the street at breakneck speed. As she had hoped, the pack stupidly followed her, losing any interest in the previous chase.

_ “Vas better make it to the others, I never liked exercise…” _

###  **_May 16th, 9:15 pm / Vasilis /_ **

  
  


The hunter gripped the wheel as he sped through the near-abandoned streets. He knew she could easily handle it, yet in a situation like this, he still found himself almost...afraid. If the legendary Devil Hunter Dante couldn't, who would? Another cigarette spent, he shoved it into an empty energy drink can with a worried huff, “Dammit….”

His eyes lingered on the lip of the can for a moment, then squeezed the wheel and took a deep breath. “For now I just gotta find the others…” He mumbled to himself.

A bright white light suddenly flashed, ice sprouting up from the road ahead. Vasilis swerved hard, narrowly dodging the obstacle. 

“SHIT! What the hell was that?” He fumbled for the small staff in his pocket, holding it tight in his hand as he drove. The ice blasted again and he near swerved off road, “Damn, must be a Baphomet in my blind spot...the one fucking time I’m outclassed, I’ll never get close enough….” He cursed to himself. 

If he stopped, there's a chance he could become a sitting duck all alone out in the open. Who knows if the Empusa horde from earlier wasn't still close by. He wracked his mind for options, the demon was likely close behind staying out of direct view. 

He glanced over his shoulder, “Only one way to find out…” 

He swerved out of the way one last time, skidding into a U-Turn. The demon almost looked surprised, a gasp of cold air puffing from his deformed mouth as Vasili charged towards it.

“Hey, there big guy” He smirked as he unbuckled from the seat. One shot to get this right. One boot on the pedal another kicked up onto the steering wheel. His white hair poked out of the sunroof of the car as he propped himself up. The staff in his hand glowed, small runes etched upon the surface. He narrowly managed to skid side to side, avoiding the incoming attacks.

“The crime? Road rage.” the staff extended into a long glowing scythe, the tip grinding into the street invoking a long strip of sparks behind them.

“The punishment? Death” he aimed carefully, and with a burst of strength, he threw the whole scythe at the demon.

“YEET”

The blade seemed to draw itself to the frosty flesh of the Baphomet, cleaving him in two. Blood spurt in all directions, the organs of the demon splashing to the pavement below. The hideous noise of its dying screech echoed down the long street.

“FUCK YEAH!” Vasili cheered to himself, “That may have been the most badass thing I did all week” Still up in the sunroof, he ran over the remains with a satisfying squelch.

He laughed and watched behind him as the tires tracked into the blood as he drove away.

“Nasty...but awes-AAAA”

Something slammed into the front of the car while he had busied himself with his small victory. He whipped his head around to see what he had hit only to be met with a blur of a man tumbling over his roof cursing up a storm

He quickly ducked back into the car, hearing the thud behind him as he slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt.

“You bastard! You better fucking stop!”

Vasilis knew that voice anywhere and put his head to the steering wheel.

**_“Oh my god did I just hit Nero with my car”_ **   
  



	4. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two Sides begin to converge, Fate may be changed.

_**May 16th, 9:15 pm / Ceridwen /** _

“I think we shook them…” Ceri chuckled. She had perched high up on an old fashioned building. The summoned amalgamation coating her arms seemed to pulse and jitter in reply as it held her to the structure's side.

Ceri looked around, the city was already sucked in by this madness. Panic still traveled in the wind, death hung heavy in the night air. Her red lips formed a frown. While yes, they had gotten quite a few people out of harm's way, but the others...so many others were not as fortunate.

Would there be more if they can't stop this? Could they even? The night wind softly billowed against her, cold and damp. Her nose tightly scrunched as the smell of blood finally hit her.

“The view is nice at least.” she mentioned out loud, trying to swallow her fear. “I just hope the others are ok..”

The air shifted suddenly, going almost stale. It all felt loud, every small change around her painfully aware.

“Something's nearby…” she uttered softly. She scanned the horizon, then the streets below.

All was silent for a moment, like the streets had held their breath.

CRASH

A golem like creature burst out from the side of the building across the street, a man perched on his shoulder. As soon as the golem touched the road he seemed to crumble and fade, leaving the man to stumble to the ground weakly.

“I hate to say I told you so but...I told you so!”

An incredibly loud bird demon flew out from the rubble and circled around the man a few times followed by another that resembled a panther. Were those...familiars? She had never heard of anyone who could do that.

“We should have just moved on to the next zone to help but noooooo, you wanted to stay!”

“Now look at you! Spent! We're toast!”

One last loud crash shook the ground, Ceri nearly losing her grip. From the wall the man emerged from came a small horde of demons.

“Mother Empusa's, that must be where those others from earlier emerged from..” some of the rubble cleared, exposing the root of the Qliphoth and more smaller Empusa.

“It keeps getting better.”

They quickly surrounded the man and his familiars, clicking their mandibles menacingly. The smell of blood in the air enhanced their voracious appetite, low growling grumbling within their gore soaked bodies.

“Well that's our queue, you ready?” The demon arms reacted to her, holding tight to the wood of the building as she built up the energy to make the jump.

The arms launched her across the street, this part was always her favorite. Flying gracefully over the gap that separated the two parties. She glided right over their heads, slamming both the arms into the street in front of the Empusa.

Upon impact the gelatinous demon form and the beads shot outwards, picking out a handful of weaklings, the shockwave sent the Mother Empusa reeling backwards, giving them some breathing room.

“Smooth landing as always Mel,” she stood tall as the dust cleared, holding out her arm. All the red beads that once floated around the demon arms returned to her, spinning around separately up her arm before coming up to connect around her neck. She turned to the stranger and his familiars, the beads beginning a slow, steady orbit around her neck and shoulders.

“You ok?” She asked with a stern look on her face.

He seemed to freeze up a moment, as if time was just moving slower for him. Words struggled to form at his lips.

“Hey lady watch out!”

The bird familiar squawked loudly at her and she wasted no time, one of the beads broke away and blasted a clean hole through the attacking Empusas head. The brain leaked out like a raw egg onto the pavement and the bead came right back to its place with Ceri.

“Let me rephrase that, can you fight?” She gestured behind her to the nest they had awoken.

The man steadied himself with his cane, a dark smirk creeping on his features, “I believe I can manage” The metal cane tapped and dragged against the asphalt as he approached and stood beside her.

“You got a name?” She asked.

"I have no name; I am but two days old... Just kidding. You can call me….”

“ ...V”

_**May 16th, 9:00 pm / V /** _

“What is now proved was once only imagined.”

V looked out at the Quilloth from the dark parking garage. Things have already taken a turn for the worst, and now his form already begins to suffer. He felt weak, the time spent helping others and trying to slow the demon uprising weighed heavy on his frail shoulders.

“What? That I was right that we should have moved on?” Griffin snickered, the bird flew from his perch and onto a nearby car. “A free ride out”

“No, I had to stay,” V began, “There is...something about this area I simply must check again..” His hand ghosted over Shadow as he prowled by with a soft huff, “Call it a...gut feeling”

Griffin let out a laugh, “I bet you make decisions based off what page you open to in that damn book of yours”

V gave a low chuckle, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, “Hmm...no, but i quite like that idea” He thumbed the pages of the book, holding it up and letting it fall open on a random poem.

_“To see a World in a Grain of Sand_   
_And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,_   
_Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand_   
_And Eternity in an hour.”_

One could practically hear Griffin roll his eyes, “Let me guess, that's Shakespeare for we’re moving forward?”

“Astute observation” V uttered with a tap of his cane. He gazed out at the city, noting the eerie silence.

“Hey V, ya hear that?”

The sound of a speeding car motor grew closer and closer, the whining hum filling the empty streets. Then V spotted it, a small black car barreling down the street in their direction, it flew right past the parking garage. “Must be in a hurry.” he mused

“Another free ride outta here, gone with the wind..” Griffin sighed. With a flap of his wings he flew up to a street lamp. He watched the car drive away into the distance, “They’re even heading the same way ...hmm?” The bird peered down at the building below, it seemed to shudder for a moment before the doors and windows burst.

Griffin flew upwards in surprise, “What the Hell?!”

A small horde of Empusa practically poured from the building and charged after the car, their horrifying screeched cutting the night air like a rusty blade. Griffin hurriedly flew back inside, “Holy shit V did you SEE that?”

“I did.” He answered simply. “Perhaps a nest lies inside, if we destroy the root maybe…”

“You can't be serious,us? Going in there with you in this condition? Fuck that.”

“We’ll be fine, we’re pressing on.” V straightened himself and turned on his heel, “Let’s go.” Shadow listened, fading into the ground and phasing up under V to guide him out of the garage. Griffin let out a long defiant huff, but disappeared back into V as the group made their way to the building below.

Getting in was easy, the outburst had left most of the entrances and exits wide open. Glass and rubble littered the sidewalk, a light coating of whatever ooze came from those demons stunk up the building. V hopped off Shadow lightly and walked in the front doorway. A large bloodied Quilloth root making its home in the lobby.

“So much blood, no wonder they make their way here” V mentioned, brushing his dark hair from his eyes.

“V I don’t have a good feeling about this, it REEKS, there's bound to be more.”

“We destroy this root, then we leave” He gently knocked his cane onto the thickness of the root.  
As if in reply, a large claw burst out of the bloodied masses, V stumbled backwards, earning a surprised yelp from Griffin. “I knew it!”

A large trio of Queen Empusa emerged from the depths where the root kissed the ground, they were followed by many smaller ones. All of them coming up from the crumbling floor.

V quickly raised his arm and snapped, summoning nightmare. “We must retreat…” he breathed, just summoning Nightmare seemed to take his breath away, a shuddering pained gasp hitting him. Nightmare rose under him and V climbed onto the demons shoulders. The golem charged ahead, blasting a few rays through the crowd of Empusa to force them back.

“Let’s dip while we still can!” Griffin screeched ,flying around the high ceilings.

Nightmare slammed it’s body through the crumbling wall of the building, V groaned, unable to withstand the impact. The Golems body crumbled away as they hit the cold pavement, and V tumbled off it’s shoulder.

Griffin soon followed, gliding out a shattered window. “I hate to say I told you so but...I told you so!”

Shadow came out last, padding up to V to help him up, “ We still didn't get the root….” he groaned as he stood. His brows furrowed in frustration, would this be it?

Griffin ignored him, continuing his rant. “We should have just moved on to the next zone to help but noooooo, you wanted to stay!”

“Now look at you! Spent! We're toast!”

V couldn't agree more, he felt exhausted, but he had to at least try. They were backed up into the street with little place to run to.

V sensed something soar over his head and he looked up, gasping as her coat fluttered down, her impact nearly sending him reeling along with the demons. He squeezed his eyes shut, holding himself steady with his cane until the blast settled. When he opened them again many of the Empusa had fallen victim to her attack, she stood a few strides in front of him amidst the crumbling of the street.  
He was taken aback, it all happening so quickly. She exuded a large aura, it was almost hard to take in. Her hair covered half her face and she looked to him with an intense gaze, strange red orbs hovered around her shoulders, occasionally brushing the leather of he small coat.  
“You ok?” She asked gruffly.

For some reason he couldn't answer, he opened his mouth to speak yet nothing came to mind, not even when an Empusa was right behind her.

“Wa-”

“Hey lady watch out!” Griffin flapped his wings and squawked to get her attention.

She wasted little time, a smug look on her features as one of the beads broke away, flashing straight through the empusa like a bullet.

V gawked almost, utterly intrigued, his eyes went from the shambling corpse of the Empusa, back up to her piercing gaze. She noticed and smirked.

“Let me rephrase that, can you fight?” She gestured behind her to the nest they had awoken.

Finally, he found the words to speak, a curious smirk painting onto his features, “ I believe I can manage…” he uttered slowly as he shuffled up to her. His cane tapped the rubble as he walked with rhythmic clicks.

“You got a name?” She asked.

"I have no name; I am but two days old... Just kidding. You can call me….”

“ ...V”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! Any Comments and feedback are appreciated!


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Vas start the trip through the city, and an old song brings back a memory.

###  **_May 16th, 9:30 pm / Vasilis & Nero /_ **

###  Vasilis hung his head on the steering wheel. He could hear the stomping of Nero’s boots get closer and closer until his irritated face appeared in the drivers side window. He knocked twice.

Vas swallowed and slowly opened the window. “Hey there.”

“”Hey there my ass! You just fucking hit me with your car!” Nero grunted, his brows furrowed deeply.

“I mean, you’re ok…?” Vasilis gave a sly smirk and shrugged, “and now you don’t have to walk”

Nero huffed rolled his eyes, “Yeah but it fucking hurt like shit!

“Well do you want me to kiss your booboos better or not? We don't have all day” 

Nero scrunched his nose and punched Vasilis shoulder, “Tch...No!” 

Vasilis held his arm and laughed, “I’ll treasure this bruise, great memories.” He watched Nero angrily pace for a moment, “you’ll treasure my car shaped ones”

Nero couldn't help but to let out a low chuckle, “then take one for the go” he gave another clean hit to Vas’s arm and hopped over the dash. He opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

“Where’s Ceri?” 

“She’s still in the city, she had to divert a pack of demons away from the car” Vasilis slowly rubbed his sore arm as he spoke, then started up the car again.

“Seriously? Is she nuts?” Nero spat, leaning back in his seat.

“Yes very,” the car revved to life and they pulled back into the roads for the drive back, “she said she would meet us back with Nico.”

“V is out there too.”

“V?”

“He’s the guy who hired Dante, I don’t know a lick about the guy”

Vasilis chuckled a little, holding his hand out the window. His scythe snapped back his hand as they drove past where it had pierced a car. “Well that’s promising.”

The weapon disengaged, retracting back into the small portable staff. Vas stashed it in his vest pocket and returned both hands to the wheel.

“I'm sure they'll make it back fine.”

“If you say so.” Nero gazed out the window as they drove. Seeing the city like this didn't sit well in his stomach. It was all far too quiet. Once noisy streets abandoned, soon to be swallowed in the shadow of the demon tree.

“God DAMMIT it's way too quiet” Nero groaned.

“Then put music on or something” Vas sighed. “You know the drill” he pointed at the glove compartment.

Nero smirked and quickly opened it up, digging around the napkin filled mess. He soon dug out a light blue disc tucked neatly in a Gamestop used game sleeve. On its face, “Heavens Landslide” was scribbled in pink sharpie.

“You always pick that one…” Vasilis rolled his eyes, “it's not that big a deal”

Nero scoffed, “you know I always like listening to you guys.” He carefully slid the disc out of its sleeve and pushed it into the slot. “You hit me with your damn car let me have this at least”

Nero was right. Vas chuckled, “fine, whatever” he pressed a few buttons on the dash of his car radio and after a few raw clips of the band talking and giggling to each other the music started up.

**_“My reflection dirty mirror_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's no connection to myself_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm your lover I'm your zero_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm the face in your dreams of glass”_ **

Nero's spiky white hair swayed slightly as his head went with the beat. He tapped the car door with his fingers, mimicking a guitar.

“I don't get why you always pick the demo album. Our best was definitely Riptide..” Vasilis mentioned.

“I like it. You guys were great. Hearing the little things in between kinda clears my head.” Nero admitted, “and this song, did you know I saw this performance live?”

**_“So save your prayers_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For when you're really gonna need 'em_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Throw out your cares and fly_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Want to go for a ride?”_ **

“No way seriously? This was one of our last shows…” Vas looked to Nero in surprise. “I mean, I know you've seen a lot of our older shows but I had no idea you were here.”

Nero nodded, “Yup. Almost 5 years ago.” He paused a moment. “Think you guys will ever play again?”

**_“She's the one for me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_She's all I really need, oh yeah_ ** **_  
_ ** **_She's the one for me”_ **

“Maybe. Times are tough. Not the place for some rag tag musicians. “Not really the same with just the two of us. Ceri is the genius behind the lyrics, not me.”

**_“Emptiness is loneliness and loneliness is cleanliness_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And cleanliness is godliness, and God is empty just like me”_ **

“She hasn't really found the inspiration.”

“Because of what happened?”

“Dunno…” He lied. He knew it was, but she wouldn't admit it. Neither would he. In reality he felt the same way.

**_“Intoxicated with the madness, I'm in love with my sadness_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bullshit fakers, enchanted kingdoms_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The fashion victims chew their charcoal teeth”_ **

Nero bit his cheek, sitting thoughtfully for a moment. “Sorry if it's a touchy subject.” He said at last.

Vas shook his head, “you're fine. It's nice to listen to this once and awhile. Good memories.” He turned it up ever so slightly, keeping his eyes on the road.

“...” 

Nero went to go say something but shook his head as well. Just listening may be the best thing right now. He leaned against the window and watched the Qliphoth get farther away.

**_“I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I never let on that I was down”_ **

Vas let out a quiet sigh, slumping in his seat. He listened to the song, every cheer and laugh brought back memories. It was still clear as day, and it still ached.

**_“You blame yourself, for what you can't ignore_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You blame yourself for wanting more”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA the next chapter will be fun, any feedback always appreciated


	6. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the curtains, the memory of a friendship long passed. The lost feeling of excitement, Heaven's Landslide.

###  **_June 27th, 11:45pm / Heavens Landslide /_ **

**_5 years ago_ **

  
  


It was a small gig, hidden in some industrial hipster bar in the belly of Red Grave City. It had a dedicated following, a paradise for the flourishing alternative community.

The night was still young, crazy posters slapped up all over the brick walls around the venue. People crowded in the small door, the air reeked of the culmination of cigarettes and hairspray. The band set to play, Heavens Landslide, got ready backstage. All of them had grouped up in the small messy room that resembled a storage closet more than a dressing room.

“He's the one for me, he's all I really need….” Vasilis softly sung the words while absently strumming the guitar

.

Neva looked up from her phone with a smirk on her face, “Hah. Gay.”

“That's correct! One gold star for you!” He picked up the star-shaped coaster on the table and hurled it right at her.

She nearly fell from the arm of the couch as she feebly defended herself from his attack.

“Hey look, a shooting star!” Ceri pointed as the coaster made a loud slap as it hit Neva's bare thigh.

“Owch! Why must you hurt me so….” She wailed dramatically,rubbing the stinging spot with her cold cup of Pepsi.

“The truth hurts darling.”

Ceridwen nearly spit her water as she laughed, cupping her mouth shut as she giggled.

Kasdeya leaned over the back of the couch, beer in hand. He landed one loud slap on her other thigh, “She'll be hurting more when I'm done with those meaty thighs later” he teased with a gritty laugh.

“Kas! Not in front of everyone!” She whined in protest, putting a pillow in her lap.

“Well then you shouldn't have worn those teeny shorts then! A real man cant resist those luscious creamy-”

“Stooooooop. I'm serious!!!” she began to hit him with the pillow playfully.

Ceri and Vas watched with uninterested looks on their face. They were desensitized to their shenanigans, it never seems to change. 

Tacitus glanced up from his game, his eyes flickered from the lovers quarrel to Ceri and Vas with a sympathetic half-smile. “The shorts?” He asked simply, nodding his head in their direction.

The two nodded in unison.

“Ahh.” He chuckled knowingly and fixed his glasses. He had been busying himself by setting up his Gravecube with the rundown TV the bar let them use. He sat comfortably in a large worn beanbag.

“I admire your ability to simply tune it out.” Vas mentioned with a grin, setting his guitar down.

“Practice.” He smiled softly.

Just then a man poked his head in, shades over his eyes and a dark beard. “You guys are on in 5!” 

“Thanks dude” Ceri waved and he gave a thumbs up as he left. She looked back to Tacitus and gasped, realizing she had forgotten to get him set up.

“Oh shit! We gotta whip up his costume” she stood up quickly, looking around the room.

“Neva, punch your man and get it over with, we settle this like men, then can you be a doll and go do Tacs makeup.” Ceri pointed.

Neva happily obliged, giving a solid punch to Kas’s arm and darting away before he could retaliate.

“And you, either take a shot or go whack one out if you can't control yourself.” Ceri poked one nail into his chest as she spoke.

“Can I take...two shots?”

“Fine.”

It didn't take him long to hop over the couch, screeching in victory as he downed his designated shots.

“You sure that's a good idea?” Vas asked.

“He's the drummer, we'll be ok.” She gave a sly smirk as she crossed the room over to a bin of clothes by their equipment.

“Now then...where was I” she dug around for something well-fitting to match with the rest of them.

Out of everyone, Tacitus stuck out when it came to fashion choice. While everyone else drowned themselves in the alternative wear that was currently popular. 

He preferred simplicity, tasteful graphic tees and jeans. His long brown undyed hair tied up in a neat ponytail and a pair of knowing eyes behind his glasses.

Ceri grabbed something simple. Black shirt, black pants, and a black vest with an accent red interior.

“How's this?” 

Tacitus looked up with one eye since Neva was busy applying eyeliner on the other. “Perfect.”

Ceri smiled and set the outfit down next to him. 

“Vas? Help me bring our stuff up while they finish up." She grabbed her customized mic and Neva's bass.

He nodded, “sure thing” he tapped his cigarette in the ashtray then pressed it between his lips so he could carry both his guitar and one of the amps.

The pair expertly set up stage in little time, both of them getting the pre-show jitters. 

“Sounds like a lot of people” she looked around on stage as the others finally caught up.

Tacitus set up his keyboard carefully, softly wiping the keys with his shirt. “Everyone seems stoked, a lot of our regulars are here. This one is going on our demo right?” He double checked with Ceri.

She nodded, “yup, the whole show.” She walked over to the recording equipment and pressed the large red button on its face.

Kas practically threw himself in his seat, spinning around as he laughed. “Its gonna be fucking wicked!!”

“Time to get...serious” Neva giggled as she turned her hat backwards.

  
  


Ceri swept her hair from her face and giggled, “alright alright! Come on guys.” She gestured to the same man from earlier with the beard, who had begun the countdown to the curtains opening.

Everyone scrambled to get in their places, giggling quietly with each other. 

Vas mouthed the last part of the countdown to himself and the curtain pulled open. A sea of ragtag alternative kids greeted them with a series of excited yelling.

“Hey there, you guys come here often?” Ceri asked jokingly into the mic.

The crowd laughed and cheered. Some saying yes or no.

“Well if you didn't know,” she leaned into the microphone, ‘We are Heavens Landslide, and I guess we're here to sweep you away”

She winked and the song began, the energy in the small room spiking.

**_“My reflection dirty mirror_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There's no connection to myself_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm your lover I'm your zero_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'm the face in your dreams of glass”_ **

This was the moment they all cherished most. The energy they shared when they performed together was like no other. It always felt as if it would never change.

**_“So save your prayers_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For when you're really gonna need 'em_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Throw out your cares and fly_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Want to go for a ride?”_ **

Vas watched all his friends perform around him. He smiled, blocking out the crowd and just zeroing in on the moment. He watched how much Ceri would amp up the crowd, how intense Kas was on the drums while intoxicated, the way Neva shuffled in one spot in her space sneakers.

**_“She's the one for me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_She's all I really need, oh yeah_ ** **_  
_ ** **_She's the one for me”_ **

He joined Ceri for some background vocals and looked to Tacitus on the keyboard, he gave a knowing look to Vas and smiled. He saw it too, well felt it. He was sure this feeling was what he had meant by practicing.

**_“Emptiness is loneliness and loneliness is cleanliness_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And cleanliness is godliness, and God is empty just like me”_ **

The wear on his fingertips from his guitar, the cheering crowd, the palpable feeling of excitement. This is what it was all about.

**_“Intoxicated with the madness, I'm in love with my sadness_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Bullshit fakers, enchanted kingdoms_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The fashion victims chew their charcoal teeth”_ **

They were all happy.

**_“I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I never let on that I was down”_ **

Were.

**_“You blame yourself, for what you can't ignore_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You blame yourself for wanting more”_ **


	7. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backed into a corner, the freshly met pair find themselves in our first exciting battle.

###  **_May 16th, 9:30 pm / Ceridwen & V /_ **

“V huh?” Ceri commented as the beads began to orbit around her body.

V quirked an eyebrow almost expectantly, “and you?” 

Ceri tapped her chin with her finger, “Hmm…” Her faced shifted into a small smirk, “I'll tell ya if you live” 

One of the beads shot past V, serving some pain into a Empusa who had tried to sneak up on him.

He cracked a dark smile, “fine, I most certainly will.”

“Won't you guys shut up and fight!” Griffin screeched.

The two nodded and turned away from each other, back to back as the crowd grew larger.

“Alright Mel let's clean house…” Ceri murmured, charging in first. The beads spun around her, moving in tune with her movements.

The smaller Empusa weren't much a threat, her beads able to push through the demon flesh like butter.She had to zero in on the Queens in case V couldn't handle the heat. 

“ **_Slice them_ ** .”

V's voice had a new intensity to it as he commanded his familiars. The panther like demon formed into blades as it slashed through the creature. 

The bird, laughed as it also circled the battlefield, summoning an impressive display of some sort of lightning magic at V's command.

Ceri almost found herself distracted, the way he confidently navigated the battlefield. He noticed her watching, turning to her with a smirk, “I have to live don't i?” he asked.

_ Smooth _

He quickly phased away towards a dying enemy before Ceri had a chance to say anything.

V drove the long silver cane he carried into the skull of the Empusa, earning one final dying screech as the creature crumbled away.

_ Alright that was pretty cool _

“Shut up.” Ceri huffed quietly. She gripped one of the beads firmly in her hand and threw it with a blast of strength. The gelatinous demon aura practically poured off of it as it bowled through a small crowd of demons.

“Strike! Aha, I like this chick!” Griffin cackled, “you better live V, before curiosity kills the bird instead!”

A satisfied smirk spread across V's lips, his voice dripped with a smooth low lilt as he spoke. “Oh I plan to, rest assured.” 

While he did feel the effects of his fatigue nipping at his heels, his felt a strange excitement from this stranger. A strong curiosity burned in his chest, aching to unveil more.

“Great things are done when men and mountains meet.” He hummed, twirling his cane and driving it into the chest of another enemy. 

_ You gonna let him show you up? _

Ceri laughed to herself, “of course not.” Her body language shifted, mimicking the more calm style of fighting V had shown off.

The beads seemed to rev with excitement as they reformed into a more star shaped orbit around her form. She walked slow, trudging through the slop of the carnage around her.

The beads seemed to form a magic circle around her, coming up from the ground with a deep red glow. She braced herself, this would be rough over such a large area. She raised her hands upwards, her eyes on two of the Queen Empusa.

“The ground is wet with blood and decay in this city already, this'll be a garden to behold” she smirked. 

From under the empusa the magic circle opened, rotting arms grabbing at any hunk of flesh its decaying nails could get into. The demons shrieked in pain, struggling to free themselves.

Ceri turned back to V, giving a slight bow. “Care for the honors?”

“Oh, me?” He asked in a low voice, “It would be an honor…” He strode up to the struggling demons, skillfully dodging any else who got in his way.

“ **_Pin them down_ ** ” he uttered to his familiar.

Shadow pressed dozens of spikes into the trapped demons,they groaned and screeched in pain as the magic tore at their legs.

He wore an intense look in his green eyes, he watched Ceri as he passed her. His cane dragged by her feet, clicking against the ruined pavement.

He hopped up on the first head, “Pardon me” he chuckled, driving the cane into its temple. He moved gracefully to the next in one smooth transition. 

Light blasted from the two of them and they crumbled away, the greedy hands grabbing at whatever remains before slithering back into the ground.

Like clockwork, the pair managed to fend off the many stragglers. This left the two of them, breaths heavy, standing amidst the rubble.

“Not bad…” 

“I could say the same to you”

The two of them stood in silence for a while, catching their breaths.

V was the first to break, his knees buckling enough for him to stab his cane to the ground to hold his balance. His features were coated lightly in sweat and his breath long and labored.

“Hey, whoah be careful!” She whipped towards him and grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall. “Are you ok? Like for real?” Her face was stern with worry as she held him fast.

V let out a few breathy chuckles, “Just, a bit weary is all” 

She pursed her lips in disbelief, and without a word she pulled his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

“We're going in there,and you're resting” she pointed at a nearby cafe, “no if, and, or buts”

V opened his mouth in protest but quickly found himself dragged along. 

  
  


The cafe was completely empty, a mess of shattered cups on the floor. Coffee still permeated the air, some of the pots spilled out onto the ground. Some instruments were left abandoned on the small open mic stage.

The pair shuffled in, Ceri delicately setting V down in one of the many chairs.

“Least the power is still on.” She commented, looking around the disheveled lobby. She locked up the doors and closed the shutters over them.

“We'll be ok for now it seems.” She found her way behind the counter, grabbing some water bottles from the fridge.

She returned to V, sitting across from him and sliding a bottle his way.

“Drink” she asked simply. “You need it.”

V found little room to argue, and did just that. He took small sips at a time, his head still spinning.

Ceri watched him drink it down slowly and relaxed when he finished.

“Its Ceridwen, by the way. Ceridwen Rordan.”

“Ceridwen, the celtic goddess of rebirth, transformation and poetic inspiration. The keeper of the cauldron.” He paged through his book with a pleased expression. “A fitting name”

“Guess my mom knew what was up” she chuckled. “Now that we're cozy and well acquainted, I gotta ask. Why were you out here?”

V looked up from his book, the leather cover softly shutting in his hand. “I was doing some...weed pulling.” He gestured to the Qliphoth. “The roots draw in blood,making it more powerful.”

Ceri shook her head, “Wait, how do you know all this? Were you one of the people with Nero and Dante?”

His green eyes flickered at the mention, “Yes, I was the one who hired Dante.” His voice grew lower as he spoke.

“So it's true. Dante lost?”

V nodded silently. “Yes. We're unsure of his whereabouts.”

The two shared a quiet moment, both wondering how things would turn out.

“I…take it Nero brought you here?” He added

“Yeah, well, Nico did. They said they needed help keeping the city safe. Who knew it'd end up like this.” Ceri downed her water and set the plastic bottle back down. “We're from Cauldross. We drove down this morning”

V raised a curious eyebrow, “We?”

“Oh, my friend Vasilis came with. We're both demon hunters. We met Nero and them some years back and I owed Nico a big favor…” Ceri trailed off, her ringtone suddenly blaring.

“Speak of the devil.”

She salvaged her cell phone from her coat pocket, a picture of her helping dye Vasilis's hair as the contact image.

“What's up.”

“ _ Don't you what's up me I've called you 50 times!”  _

Ceri pulled the phone from her ear as he yelled.

“Actually the phone log tells me you only called 34 times” she snickered. She could hear him grunt in frustration and Nero laughing in the background.

“Nero's there?” 

_ “Yeah, we uh, bumped into each other, we're on our way to meet up with Nico _ .” 

“That's good, I'll be on my way soon. We're beat”

“Hey, you happen to run into some weird dude named V?” Nero's voice suddenly shoved it's way into the line, Vasilis passing the phone over.

Nero was loud enough into the mic that V heard, a dark smile spread across his lips and he wordlessly beckoned Ceri to give me the phone. She bit her lip to contain a giggle and passed it over.

“Am I really so weird to you Nero?” He teased, his voice carrying a playful lilt.

“Oh uh, hey V, didn't know you were there too...sorry.” 

V chuckled into the phone, “I take no offense, but more importantly, I take it all is well on your end?”

“Yeah, we're heading back to Nico as we speak. What happened to you?”

“Mm...well, I ran into a little trouble. Luckily however, I had some divine intervention…” His eyes flicked to Ceri for a moment, “but all is well now.”

One could hear Vasilis and Nero talking about something, the line muffled. “How far are you guys out?” He asked finally.

V looked to Ceri for an answer, she leaned across the table to grab her phone back. “Brookers Blvd, Vas will know” 

The line muffled again, the line returning to Vasilis. “alright, we'll meet up with Nico and meet you halfway. Sound good?”

V and Ceridwen looked at each other and nodded, “no disagreements here”

“Alright, it's settled. We meet up in about an hour. Be safe.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback always appreciated!


	8. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups make plans to converge, escaping the doomed city.

###  **_May 16th, 9:45 pm / Nero, Vasilis & Nico /_ **

The car finally skidded to a halt, it felt like they'd been driving for hours. The very edge of town was much more busy, stragglers being escorted out of town. Amongst it all, the spotted the neon cursive letters on the van with Nico close by it.

Soon as she saw them she perked up immediately, waving them down excitedly. Nero hopped out of the car first soon followed by Vasilis, they jogged up to Nico who trapped them both in a big hug.

“My two favorite white-haired weirdos!!” She beamed, ruffling their short hair. She looked behind them and frowned as she realized they were alone.

“Wheres Ceri? Or that V fella?” She asked, a worried tone in her voice.

“They're both still in the city, things got a little crazy. They're ok though, we just gotta meet them halfway.” Vas reassured, “And its Ceri. They'll be fine.

Nero smirked, “with you behind the wheel her biggest danger is getting flattened”

Nico punched his shoulder “Oh shut yer trap Mr. Dead Weight”

Nero immediately tended, “Will you quit calling me that, it ain't funny.” He huffed.

Nico rolled her eyes, “whatever, let's get inside. Catch me up to speed” she waved her hand dismissively and climbed up into the van

The two of them followed suit, upon getting inside they were met by the oddly comforting warmth of the interior. The city outside was cold and wet in comparison. Vas shut the door behind him and looked around. It hadn't changed too much since he had visited last. Same mess, same stale cigarette smell, same records, same Nico.

At least that much stayed as he remembered it, seeing Red Grave slowly crumble was already a rough ride down memory lane as it was. Vasilis sat himself down next to Nico, who had a cigarette already waiting for him between her fingers.

“You know me too well” he smirked, plucking it out of her hand.

“I always got ya back sweetheart” she watched him press it between his lips and she put her lighter to tip, lighting it for him.

He took one long drag and relaxed into his seat, “thanks.”

Nero sat down across from them, fanning the smoke away. “What have you been up to since I left?” He asked.

“I've been tinkering away! I've got an absolutely genius idea for that arm of yours” she pointed at the stub that once was Nero's demon arm. “Still in its baby stages, but trust me, it's coming soon” Nico beamed with pride as she pointed at the schematics she had recently hung. “What about y'all?”

“Well I hit Nero with my car, that was fun.” Vas mentioned with a chuckle.

“It was not fun! It hurt like a bitch” Nero protested.

“What? Get the antenna up your butt?” Nico laughed, high-fiving Vas.

“Ugh. No! I was just minding my own business and I ran into the road…”

“Oh so you were in the middle of the road? Whose fault is it now then, should have looked both ways then.” Nico teased.

“Cram it Nico! I was looking for V.”

Nico giggled, lighting her own cigarette. “Speaking of, how did Mr. Poetry end up in Ceri's claws” 

“Well me and Ceri got separated on the way here. After Nero and V escaped from the Qliphoth we immediately started to try and usher out as many people as we could.” Vas glanced up at the clock on the wall, “must have been around nine, we were trying to get closer to the outskirts to see if there were more survivors when we started getting followed by a huge pack of demons.

“Let me guess, that firecracker hopped right out and led them out of the way do you could make a clean escape.” Nico grinned.

“Spot on.”

“That's definitely a Ceri move. I take it from there she ran into V?”

“Right again”

Nico seemed pleased with herself, “Woman's intuition.” She took another long drag, blowing her smoke at Nero.

Nero grunted and waved the cloud away. “Would it kill you to blow the other way?”

“Probably”

Nero rolled his eyes, standing to go sit in the passenger seat. “We don't really have a lot of time to waste. Shouldn't we head out for them?” He practically threw himself in the front seat to crack the window.

Vas nodded in agreement. “Yeah, as much as I want to rest up a moment the sooner we get there the better”

Nico hopped up outta her seat, “y’all are right, who knows what's crawling out there.” She navigated to the driver's seat and sat down, buckling in.

“Ready kids?”

“Sure.”

“Yes dad.”

Nico laughed and started it up, the van humming to life.

“Let's roll!”

  
  


###  **_May 16th, 9:45 pm / Ceridwen & V /_ **

The two of them had spent a large majority of their resting time in silence. V busied himself in his book, his lips moving ever so slightly as he read to himself. Ceri however felt restless, she worried about the others and it showed. She paced the dilapidated cafe, occasionally sitting only to sip from her water and gather her thoughts.

V watched her every so often. His green eyes following her around the room. Curiosity still tickled in the back of his head. She almost reminded him of a cat, prowling the room with that stern look on her face. He grew lost in his own thoughts too, a tingling in his fingertips as the questions he ached to ask piled up.

“What…?”

He didn't notice she had stopped pacing, her dark eyes locked with his.

“I…” 

He locked up, a small wave of embarrassment washing over him. As if on queue, his tattoos began to shift and his familiars formed. The large cat sat at V's feet and the bird flew up onto the makeshift stage.

“Man what a nice snooze, you enjoy your catnap?” Griffon yawned.

Shadow made a low grunt in reply, regarding Ceri with curious eyes.

V silently thanked the two of them for coming out when they did. “All rested up?” He asked simply.

“Oh yeah, I feel like a new bird” he looked around, “Oh hey, it's the chick from earlier. You saved our toast. Don't need Shakespeare kicking the bucket just yet” he flew over, landing 

“I just did what anyone else would.” She gave a sheepish laugh, Her attention drew to Shadow, who gazed up at her from V's side.

She struggled with her words for a moment before blurting out. “Can I pet him??”

V seemed taken aback by the question, he watched her stern face tremble ever so slightly as she looked at Shadow. A smile cracked on his lips and he let out a soft chuckle.

“If he permits.”

Ceri immediately sat on the ground and held out her hand. She was unsure if he could understand her, but she figured it'd be polite to ask anyways.

“Uh...hi. Can I pet you…?”

Shadow looked at her for a long moment, Griffon and V both standing by waiting for his reaction.

The big cat finally stretched and padded closer to her, nuzzling her hand.

Ceri lit up with bright eyes, making a soft happy noise and she began to pet him. She ran her nails through his thick fur and scratched under his chin. “Ohh...what a handsome boy..” she uttered softly in a doting voice.

Shadow seemed to eat the attention up, flopping into her lap and letting her go to town.

V and Griffon were surprised, watching her melt as she rubbed his big tummy and patted his big soft paws.

“Look at these big plush murder mittens….” She prodded at his toe beans, smoothing the fluff between each toe. 

“Hey where's my attention? I'm an incredibly handsome bird after all.” Griffon squawked and flew down, his talons clicking on the wood floor as he hopped up next to them.

“You are a handsome bird, but a loud one” she teased but scratched his head anyway, earning a soft trill from him.

“Must be the Goddess of animals as well” V commented, watching his familiars swarm her. “Or demons” a smirk tugged at his lips.

Ceri chuckled softly, “Maybe..” her nails gently scratched into Griffons feathers. “Where'd you even hear about the whole goddess thing?” 

“I believe I read a poem about it once.” V began, “She is important to poems after all.” His slender fingers ran across the leather cover of his book. “Let me see...how did it go” He closed his eyes, humming softly as he tried to remember.

**_“Don't love me too much as though I were air,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_as though I were starshine for you to wear._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Don't question the heart which seems like a stone._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I may be lonely, but I'm not alone. “_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I am Ceridwen - the goddess you seek_ ** **_  
_ ** **_when the kiss of love burns upon your cheek._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Love is the shadow, and I am the light -_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_born to be yours but wed to the night.”_

Ceridwen sat there with her mouth hung open for a moment. “I-Is there more?” She asked finally.

V smirked, standing up. “Perhaps another time” he chuckled with a teasing lilt in his voice. “We should head out. Seems we're all rested enough.”

“Man girlie, you gotta be the only one who likes listening to him spew that crap.” Griffon laughed. The demon flew up to V's shoulder and tucked his wings in neatly. “Well maybe Shadow too.”

The large cat huffed in response, butting his head softly into Ceri's chest.

“Traitor.” He spat.

“Least he's a traitor in good taste.” Ceri gave one last good scratch to Shadows chin before standing. She placed a lone finger on the cover of the book, “I'll hold you to it, by the way. I wanna hear the rest.” 

He watched her and his bit his cheek, smiling just a little. “ _ If you live I will _ ” He teased, turning on his heel towards the entrance.

_ You have to admit that was pretty good. _

Ceri clicked her tongue. “It was..” she uttered softly, biting her lip. She jogged up past him to open the shutters, the old metal creaked and moaned as she pushed it upwards.

“Looks like we're alone at least.” V stepped up to the glass windows, the night streets eerily empty. 

“Yeah, I'd prefer to avoid any confrontation.” Ceri locked the shutters in an open position and grabbed the keys from the hook. V gave her a questioning look as she shoved the keys in her pocket.

“Well if we end up back here, a place with shutters would do us a lot of good.” she patted her pocket with a grin. 

“You think ahead, an admirable trait.”

“ _ Well, I gotta live right _ ?”

Ceri gave a triumphant smirk and pressed the door open with her palm and held it open. “Shall we?”

_ Now that was pretty good  _

V bit his cheek again, and strode past her, eyeing her the whole way. Once V and his familiars were out on the sidewalk Ceri stepped through as well, locking the cafe doors behind her.

“We'll take the main street alleys back, we'll be able to hear them coming while also keeping ourselves concealed.” She pointed down the strip of stores. “We'll probably bump into them before we get to the south mall.”

“You have a pretty good mental map of this place…” V commented.

“Nah, I just got eyes in the right places.” One of the beads fell into her hands from above them. She tossed it softly back into orbit with the others and started walking. Shadow padded up to follow, turning his head to glance back at Griffon and V with a quiet huff.

“Try not to fall behind”

V smirked, “Oh I won't…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have stuck around! Feedback always appreciated!


	9. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the group finally finds each other, they also find a dangerous new threat as they leave Red Grave...

###  **_May 16th, 10:25 pm / Everyone /_ **

  
  


The old van sped down the empty streets. All the abandoned buildings blurred past, everything looked almost all black and white. The lack of life darkened every corner, the occasional drained body frozen in time. They cast long eerie shadows in the light of the few streetlights that remained lit.

Vasilis gripped the couch seat, cursing the lack of seat belts in the living area. The cup of coffee he had poured himself practically hopped up and down in his mug at ever bump. He tried to gingerly sip it every time things seemed to calm down in the roads, yet every time he sees it safe enough Nico hits the gas and the scalding liquid burns his lips. 

After maybe several tries he gives up, staring at the half empty mug with tired eyes. He looked down at the carpet below, noticing a plethora of old stains. He dumped what was left on the carpet with a bitter frown. It's his own justice.

Luckily Nico was too busy driving like a maniac to notice, or care at least. Nero looked over his shoulder making eye contact with Vas. He eyed the overturned cup and raised his eyebrows.

Vas smirked, shaking his head. Nero nodded wordlessly, and turned back in front of them.

Vasilis resisted a laugh at the unspoken agreement, setting the cup down beside him. His phone beeped and he quickly snatched it up off the other cushion of the old leather couch. He swiftly turned it over in his palm and tapped the notification on the screen.

A map of Red Grave popped up and a blinking red dot grew closer and closer. “Looks like we're almost there” he called towards the front.

“Got it!” Nico slammed on the gas again causing Vas to tumble out of his seat.

“Nico!” He snapped, he rubbed his hip from down on the floor and shakily pulled himself up.

“What the-”

The van violently shook and Vas fell to the ground again, “Nico!!”

“It wasn't me!” Her voice was strained as she attempted to steady the van, “Look outside!!”

Vas pulled himself up to the front, pushing past Nero to stick his head out the passenger window. It wasn't just the van shaking, the whole street rumbled violently. He pulled himself out the window to get a better view of what caused it.

“Is that…” his eyes rested on the now looming root that sprouted a few blocks away.

“Looks like it, a Qliphoth root. A big one. Looks like it sprouted in the South Mall.” Nero squeezed past Vas to look as well.

Vas frowned, “A lot of people probably died there”

“Yeah...you're probably right..” Nero sighed, scratching the back of his head.

They shared a quiet moment, both lost in thought. Red Grave was truly a grave now.

The van suddenly jerked to the side and the two nearly fell off the passenger seat. “Hate to interrupt but we got more important things to worry about!!” Nico yelled. Qliphoth roots sprout from the ground with deadly accuracy, nearly piercing the van.

“Look! Up ahead!” Nero pointed.

V and Ceri practically stumbled out from an alleyway, running towards the van. Roots sprouted rapidly behind them, demons crawling out of the shadows in pursuit.

“Hold on to ya balls boys!” Nico spun the wheel and hit the breaks, the van sliding and skidding to a halt. Vas gripped onto both Nero's arm and the door of the van, both of them screaming until the van came to a stop.

“Need assistance?” She smirked at the pair from the driver's seat as they ran up to the van.

“Perfect timing!” Ceri almost ran into the side of the van, she pressed up against the side and hastily pulled the door open. She let V in first then hopped in herself.

“Hold on!” Nico slammed the gas again before the roots caught up, both V and Ceri falling backwards onto the carpet. 

“Ew! Did I fall in a puddle of coffee??” Ceri groaned, wiping her hand on a loose fast food napkins.

Vasilis glanced at Nero, neither said anything.

V broke the silence, struggling to pull himself into a standing position. “This whole area is going to be consumed by its roots…” Both Griffon and Shadow rematerialized at V's side.

“Yeah, that thing is huge…” Vas commented, pulling himself away from the window. “Least we're out of the woods for now, those roots are way behind us.”

He watched V lend Ceri a hand, pulling her back up into a standing position with Shadows help. “You're both ok I hope?” His eyes glued onto Shadow as he found a clean enough spot on the ground to lounge.

Ceri nodded, “I've been better, I'm just tired.” She followed his eyes to Shadow and laughed, “I don't think he'll bite, he was very good when I pet him” She glanced to V for approval.

V couldn't help but to crack a small smile, “Again, if he permits it so”

Vas, just like Ceri immediately dropped to the floor with an excited grin. 

“Hi big guy, you're very handsome, can I pet you?” Vas cooed softly.

Shadow stretched out and softly bumped his head to Vas's hand. He made a low but pleased noise.

“I never took you for the type to thrive off attention” V chuckled, watching Shadow flop his head into Vas's waiting lap. His eyes shifted to Ceri, “I take it both of you are fans of cats?”

Ceri laughed, “Yeah we used to have some, can't really keep cats now in this business, we're never home”

“Hey! Hey!!” Griffon suddenly squawked from his perch. He was looking out the dash. “Hate to spoil the happy reunion but can I ask, what the  _ fuck _ is that?”

Everyone turned around and crowded the window, eyes immediately fixating on the demon that loomed at the base of the Qliphoth root. The details were fuzzy, yet even a human grew goosebumps from sensing its energy.

“He must be the demon designed with the task of guarding that root..” V muttered.

“Well at least we're almost out of here, can't hurt us from that far…” Ceri turned away from the window to sit down.

As if on queue, the demon raised its hand, arcane magic swirling at its fingertips. The streets around them rumbled, suddenly summoning forth hordes of demons. Their bodies were pulled back together and they screeched in pain. The once quiet streets erupted with the broken sound of resurrection.

“Are you kidding me? After all the time I took to get rid of them?” Ceri returned to the glass with an angry huff.

“A...necromancer?” V questioned.

“Necron the Foul probably,” Griffon piped in, “Looks like Urizen is roping in the big guns.”

Ceri smirked, “well if that's the case, every mage has their boundaries.” She whipped her head around to Nico, “Step on it!”

“I was hoping you'd say that girlie” Nico pressed a cigarette between her lips and slammed on the gas.

Nero had already hung himself out of the window, firing shots into the demons that chased them. 

Ceri grabbed Griffon, who protested loudly as she tucked the large demon bird under her arm.

“Hey hey HEY. What's the big idea?” He snapped his beak at her angrily.

“Calm down birdie I'm just borrowing your talent for a moment” Ceri snickered with a glint in her eye. 

The bird seemed to perk up at the mention of talent. He ruffled his feathers proudly, “well I  _ guess _ that's ok then.” 

Ceri chuckled and stood by the door of the van, “Vas, you help Nero for now.” She reached behind her to retrieve her gun from her cloak. She lightly tossed it at him and he caught it easily. “I'll need you on the roof in a few”

“I'm heading to the roof.” Ceri slid the door open and pulled herself up and out of the vehicle. The door slid shut behind her with a loud clunk.

“Her tenacity is contagious.” V chuckled. Shadow looked up at him with large eyes, tilting his head to the door. “If you insist..”

He swung the door open as well, following Ceri to the roof of the van. 

She had sat herself in the center, her legs tucked neatly under the bar so she wouldn't fall off. Griffon hunched over her shoulder as she yelled her plan to him.

“And then you'll charge them up and BWOOSH, then I'll go BLAM, and they should go GAHHHH.” She explained, “I'm sure you follow.”

Griffon nodded thoughtfully, “surprisingly yes.”

V joined beside her, getting close so the wind wouldn't drown his words. Shadow stooped low on her opposite side, shooting a spike into anything that charged too close.

“It's an honor for you to join us” Ceri teased 

“Well you parade off with my familiar I cant help to be at least a little curious” he smirked in reply. He eyed the beads she rolled in her hands, “You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve”

“Literally and physically” The other four beads rolled out of her coat and flew up above them. “That should be enough.”

Griffon flew up after them, “my time to shine!” Electricity pulsed off the demon as he flew higher and higher. When he reached the beads he let out an electric blast radius that seemed to drain into the beads.

They crackled and hummed with energy, following at the vans speed. V watched closely, they almost looked like balls of light as they kept up.

Ceri hit her fist into the roof twice, “Vas! You're up.”

He took little time to pop his head out the window, struggling to climb out.

“Hey watch it!” Nero snapped, pushing Vas's boot from his face as they squeezed past each other.

“Hey enjoy the view while it's here” Vas laughed and shook his butt.

Nero made a disgruntled noise and made an effort not to look. “Ugh whatever”

Vas swung his leg over the top and pulled himself up, wriggling on his stomach over to Ceri, “I made it up alive, what do you need me to do?”

Ceri pointed up above them, the beads crackling with energy. “Wanna play baseball?” She smirked.

An equally mischievous smirk spread across his features as well, his hand immediately shoved into his pocket to fetch his staff. “Oh hell yeah I do.”

The staff extended in his hand, the blade coming forth in a streak of white light. He readied himself swinging it over his shoulder.

“Baseball…?” V raised a curious eyebrow.

Ceri smirked and knelt, energy gathering at her fingertips. “Oh yeah, Vas here has the best swing in the business” 

Vas gave a small test swing, “You give me too much credit, this scythe does more of the work, besides…” He shot mischievous look over at the two, “You know I'm more of a pitcher.” 

Ceri snorted, and the faint groaning from Nero echoed past the gunshots. “Smooth.”

“You guys are unbearable…” Griffin sneered, fluttering down onto V’s waiting shoulder.

“If you guys are planning on doing something do it now!!!” Nico barked from the drivers side.

“Yeah yeah I hear you, ready?” Ceri raised her hands and focused on the energy balls.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” The runes on Vas’s scythe glowed and the blade extended fully. He planted his feet firm and bit his cheek with anticipation.

One of the orbs whizzed down towards Vas and he took a heavy step forward and swung, the handle of the scythe cracking against the orb with massive amounts of energy. The electricity sparked and crackled, Vas grunted in effort but the orb went flying out into the streets behind them. Like a small bomb it decimated the streets, sending the packs of demons into the surrounding buildings

“Nice shot! Now do it again” Ceri laughed, letting another drop.

Vas spun on his heel to quickly prepare for the next shot, the thunderous crack of the orb meeting his weapon shaking the van. The shot landed closer behind them, giving them a large jump in speed as they edged closer to the cities border.

“Last one, make it count big guy” Ceri smirked. “Make it a big one Mel” she looked up at the last orb, it charged up and began to spin. “Looks like she’s gonna give you a curve-ball”

Vas gripped the handle tight, the staff of the scythe humming with energy. “ I’m used to curve-balls bring it on”

As he finished his sentence the orb zipped down at a blinding speed, the moment it made contact with his weapon the blast nearly blew everyone off the roof of the van. He swung into it hard, gritting his teeth ass the energy threatened to knock him off his feet.

The orb blasted away, veering off towards a nearby building.

“Hey hotshot you missed...OH” Griffin was quick to shut his beak, the orb blasted the tall building clean in two, the upper half crashing to the streets below and sealing that main road off entirely giving them the clean getaway as Nero picked off whatever demons were left.

“FUCKING NICE DUDE” Ceri beamed, crashing into Vas with a hug, “That was a grand slam!” She let him go and they fist bumped.

“What can I say I'm a genius with balls.” He smirked.

Nero groaned again from the passenger side, “I’m starting to side with the chicken, you guys are insufferable” 

“Hey kids hate to interrupt but are we really out of this ballgame?” Griffin moved from V’s shoulder to Ceri’s, gesturing his wing out towards the large root out in the distance. The demon from before still stood, it’s red eyes following them as they made their escape.

“I wouldn't worry from now, that magic has its range and limits, though he isn't gonna make our job easier.” Ceri reached her hand out and the orbs they used flew back to her. “Least we know what our goal is.”

“Destroying that root will prove troublesome, as important of a location it is Urizen chose wisely to have that demon attend it.” V spoke up, watching the demon intently as it turned its back on them, returning to the base of the root.

“Urizen? That's the name of the demon who started this mess?” Ceri questioned, letting her orbs return to its form as her necklace.

V seemed to hesitate a moment, unspoken words on his lips and he shook his head, “Yes...Urizen.”

Ceri sensed his hesitation but chose not to speak of it. “I see.” she uttered simply.

Before she could say more the van rolled to a surprisingly easy stop at the cities borders, the evacuation had quieted significantly and very few remained. The group hopped off the roof of the van and onto the pavement below.

“Ahhh, sweet solid ground.” Vas sighed, plopping himself down on the curb with a cigarette between his lips. 

Ceri looked around, noticing small pillars dotting the edges of the city, all glowing with an eerie blue. “Looks like Nocturne already set up” she commented, “Saves us some work at least.”

Vas seemed to flinch at the mention, “I suppose…”

Ceri gave an apologetic look and lit his cigarette for him as she took a spot next to him. 

“Nocturne?” V questioned, his cane tapping lightly on the ground.

“It’s a demon hunting cult.” Ceri mentioned, “They operate like a small militia back in Cauldross. Those pillars will contain  _ most _ of the demons within the cities borders. Won’t do shit if they all bombard it at once though. I’ll give it a month, tops.” 

“So what you're saying is we got a month to mow down this tree and toss Urizen through the shredder right?” Nero hopped out of the van.

“Easy enough for you to say one-armed Willy” Ceri teased, “Didn’t Dante get his ass handed to him?”

“I’m nothing like him, he’s got nothing on me!” Nero huffed, “I’m not gonna be some deadweight…”

“Well what are you gonna do? Stick a spatula to your stump and take on the legend of the hash slinging slasher?” 

Vas tried not to laugh, biting his cheek.

“That's not fucking funny!” Nero snapped.

“I don't know, I gotta  _ hand _ it to her it kinda was…” Vas added.

“I swear to god Vas”

“There is no god Nero how many times do we have to go over this…”

Nico popped out of the van with a bundle of gadgets in her arms, “Hey hey settle down chickies.” She showed off a very beta model of some sort of gauntlet, “While a spatula would be... _ handy.”  _ She paused long enough for Ceri and Vas to snicker uncontrollably. “My genius crafting skills are coming up with a little something special, just a few more tweaks and it’ll be ready for a test run”

“Does it vibrate?” Ceri giggled.

“That will be a future model m’dear”

Nero rolled his eyes, burying his face in his hand.

“In any case let’s camp it for the night...I need a shower.” Ceri stood and stretched, helping Vas up as well.

“I couldn't agree more.” Vas sighed, flicking his spent cigarette to the ground. He headed towards the van and playfully pinched Nero on the way, “you can cuddle me if you are afraid of the dark~” He teased.

“I’m gonna beat your ass!!” Nero grunted as he spun on his heel to chase Vas into the van. The van shook as they both tumbled in, Vas’s laughter muffled by several loud crashes.

“Hey, HEY cut that shit out, I swear if you break my jukebox again i'm taking your other arm and beating you with it!!!” Nico yelled as she charged in as well.

Ceri sighed deeply, “Something tells me I won’t get a lot of sleep” She looked to V, who stood in silence as he gazed out into the dark, empty streets. “Are you going to join us?”

“For now I will keep watch.” His book lay open in his hand as he leaned against the van, “I’ll catch up on some reading.”

Ceridwen paused for a moment, “Well, if you insist.” She turned on her heel and went to join the growing ruckus inside the van.

**_“My voice through the pines, my tears from the sky,_ **

**_my image in the center of your eye._ **

**_In love, in longing, in sorrow became -_ **

**_there is something in me you wish to claim.”_ **

She turned back to him with a smirk, “I was hoping for another snippet of that poem”

V smirked, resting the book against his chest. His green eyes studied her triumphant curve to his lips, “Well you put on such an _ electrifying _ performance earlier, how could I not be inspired” 

Ceri chuckled softly, “I suppose you’re right.” She slid open the van door, unleashing the bickering from inside. “Wish me luck”

He hummed softly in reply, leaning up against the van once more as she disappeared.

“Damn V, what have we gotten ourselves wrapped up in…” Griffin spoke up as the van door slid shut with a loud thud. The demonic bird ruffled his feathers and tucked his wings down comfortably at his sides.

“Well, we can always use the help, a necessary step for us.” V uttered softly, there was a faint tone of uncertainty behind his words as he spoke. He ran his thumb across the cover of his book and sighed, “Never expected demon hunters like those two to swoop in to our rescue.”

“Oh yeah? Bead Bitch and Scythe boy? Truly the dynamic duo…” Griffin laughed. His tone shifted and he gave an evil snicker. 

**_“They both reek of blood…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for a little, once I catch up further in writing i'll post again. Any feedback appreciated as always!


End file.
